Love, Always and Forever
by Klayley-RSA
Summary: taking place a few months after the finale S2. Rebekah is gone. leaving Freya and Elijah taking care of Hope while Hayley still in her wolf form. what will happen if visitors from Klaus's past shows up and what will be klaus and Hayley relationship post curse. Read and find out. Klayley story, bit Klamille and Jayley
1. Chapter 1

**break the curse**

 **Elijah POV**

It has been 9 month now since we have defeated Dahlia. Hope is safe and sound but my bigger concern right now is to break Hayley's curse. Nicklaus like always, manages to ignore her when she comes once a month to see Hope. He leaves the compound before she arrives and makes Freya cast a spell so she can't leave the compound with Hope.

Davina refuses to help us break the curse because of the all Kol incident when we swapped the ashes of Kol with our mother. Freya, although powerful, has been trying for months now to break the curse. She said that it could have been easier if Niklaus cooperates and let her in his mind. That way she could see how Dahlia cast the spell and undo it but my stubborn brother refuses.

I am desperate because Hope has grown up so much. Now she has started to call people by their names. I caught her calling Freya: mother which seems not to bother her aunt Freya. I wonder if she really tries everything to break the curse or if she is just stalling us and taking Hayley's place.

Marcel is once again King of New Orleans but knowing Klaus soon enough he will get bored and will want to be king again. Right now, he is dating Camille the brave bartender. I have always known the fact that he fancies her but with the Hayley's situation I think Nicklaus is trying by any mean to replace Hayley in Hope's life because she 'broke his trust'.

My pain for the loss of Gia has diminished over time as the wall between Niklaus and me has risen. We only talk to each other in certain occasion, usually about Hayley's curse, which never end well. I wish Rebekah was here so she could try to raison our brother but I understand that she wanted a life and creates her own family in her witch body.

Today is the full moon and I am driving toward the bayou to peak up Hayley and bring her some clothes so she can see Hope.

I waited in the car until she came and get in the car.

Elijah: "Good evening Hayley. How are you? How do you feel?"

Hayley: "Hi, Elijah. Like always I feel trap with this situation. How is hope?"

Elijah: "she is fine. I know Hayley. Freya is doing everything to remove this affliction. Hopefully tonight it will end. She had found a spell to extend temporarily the effect of the full moon. So instead of only one day you will have a couple more days in your human form."

Hayley: "its sounds good and it better than nothing. How is Klaus?" I was a little taken back by her question because just like Klaus she was ignoring him now. The first two months were rocky between them. I recall that every time she saw Klaus it turned into arguments, broken things, fight night and a crying Hope. Niklaus started to avoid her so Hope doesn't get upset.

Elijah: "he is fine. I guess. Him and Camille are officially dating. She spends most of her time in the compound with him and Hope these days. Hopefully she will get him to cooperate and help us broke the curse."

Hayley: " I don't think so. I am hundred per cent sure he is trying to replace me in our daughter's life and I don't buy this bullshit. No one will take my place in my daughter's life that I can guarantee you!"

Elijah: "Hayley calm down. We are getting to the compound and I am sure a crying Hope is not what you want." She sighed and looked at the window.

We get home and hear Camille laughing. I turn to look at Hayley and she was boiling in anger. I try to cool her down by saying: "Hayley! Calm down, you can control yourself. Let's find Freya"

We find Freya in the nursery with Hope. Hayley took Hope from her cribs and start to kiss her forehead at first Hope didn't want Hayley. She looked at Freya then back at Hayley and she rests her head on Hayley's shoulder. She falls asleep soon after. And Hayley starts crying. Freya comes forward to lay Hope in her cribs but Hayley roared at her and said "you have her already all the time and every month when I come I only see her for a couple of minutes before she fall asleep. The only thing I see her do every month! She is MY DAUGHTER AND IF BY NOW YOU GUYS DIDN'T KNOW IT YOU BETTER LEARN IT I WILL PUT HER DOWN WHEN I WILL FEEL LIKE IT!" she yelled and startled Hope who start crying .

Klaus shout: "WHAT IS IT WITH MY DAUGHTER NOW?" and he appears a second later at the door when he entered, Hayley and Klaus eyes met. Klaus looked away walk to her and took Hope in his arms. When Klaus took Hope he said: "its ok my littlest wolf daddy's here now" while he tape her back to sooth her. Hope stops crying immediately after that. Hayley crumble on the floor tears pouring out of her eyes.

Camille came and seeing the scene said: "I think I should leave now. See you tomorrow Klaus. Hayley" and she left. Klaus pass Hayley without even noticing her state, took hope blanket from her crib and said to Freya: "Hope will sleep with me today." He glance at Elijah and left the room.

Freya : "Hayley, I am so sorry about what you are living right now and trust me when I tell you that we will find a way to fix everything. The spell I am going to cast tonight will last for four or five days. Basically until the moon completely disappear from the sky. And you will be human during that time."

 **Hayley POV**

I am emotionally tired right now. I am on the floor. Klaus has beaten me at this psychological game. And I am done. My daughter is the most important thing in my life and I can't even sooth her. That is the part that kills me the most. All I have done was in order to protect her and give her what I have never had. I hate to show that I am hurt or my vulnerability but right now I just need a minutes to take in what is going on. I am listening to Freya but what she is offering me is temporary. The only person that can help me right is Klaus and he doesn't even acknowledge my presence. He doesn't care at all. I need to pull myself together, reconnect with my daughter and convince Klaus to give me another chance and help me.

Hayley: "and what about after? Do I stay in my wolf form again?"

Freya: "This is where the tricky part came in. you are link with your pack by the unification ritual. You have transferred your hybrid ability to turn at will to the wolves through it. Now, I am going to use Jackson ability to procreate and the sire bond between you and hope to render your wolf part fertile for a short time. You will conceive And I will draw the power that makes wolves not to turn when they are pregnant to reverse the spell that was cast upon you. Hopefully it will work and you will be free of this curse."

Hayley: "If it works it means I will be able to have more kids then?"

Freya: "If it works in theory yes but remember it's a trick and your pregnancy will not be real. We don't know if your hybrid body can bear a child or support a full pregnancy till term. Remember hybrids are not natural being so nature will always works against that to maintain the balance. We really can't be sure at all. At least it will buy you some time with Hope if it only works temporarily."

Elijah: "Perfect I will fetch Jackson while, you sister will prepare the spell" and he left.

I stood up and say : " I am coming Freya. I need to talk to Klaus"

Freya: "I don't think it's a good idea Hayley and Elijah just left, if you two fight again I won't be able to concentrate on my spell and save you from Klaus."

Hayley: " Don't worry Freya I am not going to provoke him or get into a fight. I simply want to be with my daughter"

I walked toward Klaus bedroom and entered without knocking. I find him painting in his room. His room was different now as I noticed the crib on the corner of the room, a few diapers and toys here and there. Hope was sleeping in Klaus's bed peacefully. It makes me realise how much he has changed over the past months. Before, I was the one looking after our daughter while Klaus only used to come to the nursery late at night and watched her sleeping. Now it was my turn, I lied to Freya when I said that I was not looking for him for another arguments but I lost all my courage with what was before my eyes. Without looking at me he said: "Hayley if you do anything to disrupt my daughter's sleep I will lose my patience"

Hayley: " I didn't come here to fight Klaus , I want to talk. I am tired of us being this. Always at war, arguing all the time about how to raise Hope, I am tired! I don't want to fight against you anymore, I am done, you have won, I only want my daughter, I am sorry for what happen, I was scared that Dahlia will take our daughter away from me and I was selfish . I know that but I came here to apologise for my behaviour. I want to see my daughter growing up. I want to be able to sooth her and cradle her to sleep all those things I can't do." The more I was talking the more I was crying, Klaus stop painting turn toward me and in a blink he was pinning me against the wall by my throat he came closer looking right through my eyes and he whispered into my hear: " you are nothing to us! Why don't you go with your husband and just run together? Isn't it what you wanted before? wasn't it you who talked about the nobility of being a wolf? And I am not even saying about how many time you threaten to leave me. Now go than. There is nothing else for you here,love. you should be thankful cause despite everything you still breathing air while you wanted to steal from me my daughter!"

Hayley: "OURS! " I cried out loud.

Klaus: "you broke my trust! I invited you into my family and at the first trouble you left us. That is not what you do! Family are the people you fight for and the people who fight for you. You stick together through thick and thin. You don't run! Especially with my blood! "

Hayley: "Why did you want me to do?" "You and Mikael were the strongest vampire I knew and dahlia defeated you. Was I supposed to stay around and watch my daughter being taken from me? I did what any mother in my position would have done to protect her child! I try to offer her a better life"

Klaus: "and that better life of yours of course didn't include me in her life? Right?"

Hayley:" NO"

Klaus:"not another word Hayley I don't want to hear you "

He steps back and was about to go back to his painting when I grabbed his arm and draw him closer to me. Our eyes met and we start to kiss hungrily at first. I can't even tell who engaged the kiss but here we were kissing . My all body had been craving him more since the curse I had so many feeling for him and I could not deal with the consequences right now. I only wanted to enjoy this moment with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**BREAK THE TRUST PART2**

 **Klaus POV**

We kiss and it took me a minute to realize what was happening so I broke the kiss and look into her eyes she looked as confuse as me. Something rises in me and I had to have her right now and here.

I cup her face and still looking straight in her eyes, I kiss her this time more passionately. Her lips feel so soft against mine. I don't know if it's because the last time I was so drunk that I haven't noticed that or if It is because I am taking my time this time around. I draw her closer to me and she passed her hand in my hair then she ripped my tee-shirt and I lifted her up.

She wraps automatically her legs around my waist. I carry her to the bed and we crash on top of the bed she said: "Klaus wait Hope!" I get off her, take Hope and lay her down in her crib next to my bed. I remove my pant and Hayley quickly remove her dress as well. She was beautiful; I took a minute to admire her beauty and her body. I want to make a mental note of this cause it will probably never occur again.

I lay on top of her and we start making love. At first I was careful because I didn't want to risk to impregnate her again but she was frustrated by me stopping just before she orgasms and drive me with her . She said: "what the hell?! Klaus?".

Klaus: "We don't want to risk giving Hope a sibling now. Do we?" She groans and flipped us around. She was on top. And take charge. She kisses my neck and she moans softly my name in my ears. I could not retain myself anymore and we climax at the same time. I lock my lips to hers and we kiss while ridding the effect of our orgasm. Suddenly the door open and I heard Camille scream: "OH MY GOD!" we broke the kiss and gasp when I see: Elijah and Camille at the door. Hayley get off me and grabs the sheet to cover herself.

Camille walks toward me and slaps me. I could not say anything to her right now.

Camille: "How could you? You bastard! I trusted you! What have I done wrong to deserve this? I stand by you and excuse all your monstrous action and you betray me! At the first chance you got! I don't want to see you anymore Klaus! It's over" she said angrily in tears. She looks Hayley and

said: "I think your 'husband' is looking for you!" she stares at both of us and exits the room.

 **ELIJAH POV**

I am frozen on the scene before me right now between Hayley and Klaus. They have not even noticed us standing there. I can't believe what is happening. I knew my brother had complicated feelings for her but he has never showed them and always ignores her and she has never showed in front of me that she liked Klaus. I snapped out of my thought when I heard Camille talking to them and slap Klaus. I grabbed her on her way out and said to her. "Do not say a word to Jackson, Camille. This situation must imperatively remain between us."

Camille: "Go to hell Elijah, I don't want to have anything to do with your family anymore. I AM DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME? Hayley, Klaus, Jackson, you, the curse! I don't care! I am going home and I am not coming back. Now that Hayley has been so willing to give herself to Klaus it won't be difficult for you to convince him to give his blood instead of Hope's blood for the ritual because you don't totally trust Freya's intention regarding Hope. Therefore, I have nothing to do here. Goodbye Elijah!"

I go back into Klaus room and find Hayley already dress and Klaus was wearing his clothes back.

Hayley: "Elijah I am s…" I raise my hand and said "Jackson is down stair. Freya will cast the spell shortly; I think at this point there is no use to inform Jackson about… what happen here. The last thing we need right now for Hope's safety is a war between us and the wolves. Nothing must go out of this room" she looked down and exited the room to join Jackson downstairs.

Klaus: "well, that was a very awkward situation for all of us if I might say." He walks to the bottle of bourbon on his study and before he starts to pour himself a drink; I vamp speed to him and I punch him on the face.

Elijah: "don't think for a second that I have accepted what you have done, Niklaus! How could you jeopardise the safety of your child with selfish raison like this! You yourself have cast this woman in a beast existence and refused to help her break that curse and here I found you bedded with her! What is it with you brother?" I sigh and compose myself, I straighten my suit and give him my handkerchief to wipe the blood on the corner of his mouth then

said:" You will go downstairs and give your blood willingly to Freya for the spell! I don't want Freya to use Hope for this ritual and For Hope's sake I will look away this time. Brother" I exited the room and join Freya

 **FREYA POV**

I have finished preparing the ingredients for the spell and I just need the blood of an hybrid to bind the spell. For obvious reason Klaus will never give his blood. And Hope's blood will be more than fine as she is a tribrid.

When I saw Hayley's face I said to Jackson. "We can start now. The first will start with both of you and we will use the unification ritual to boost your wolf ability to procreate. Then, I will use hope blood on Hayley to make your human form last longer and the spell will be bound to this moon until it completely disappear from the sky. You will sleep together and the spell will make Hayley fertile and she will possibly fall pregnant then I will draw the power that makes the wolves stop turning when they are pregnant to free you."

Jackson: "ok, so she will carry my child?" he grins and Hayley looked at him nervous so he said to her: "what's wrong Hayley? You don't want more kids?"

Hayley: "No, it's just that the first time around was not a piece of cake you see. I would love to be able to carry your children Jack. But what you don't understand is that it will not be a real pregnancy. It's just temporary to create the illusion" she said cupping his face

Freya: "yes, you must understand that she will not really be pregnant. It's a trick"

Jackson: "yes, I get that now. But if it's okay that my ability to procreate pass to her now And we break the curse. In the future, she could be able to carry my children right?"

Freya: "In theory, we don't know how her body will react then and will not reject the pregnancy. Remember hybrids are not natural creatures so the nature will always try to limit their existence. Therefore, there is no guarantee. This is magic we are talking about not a miracle."

Freya: " now, I want you to get inside this circle"

Jackson: "ok. Hayley did you fight with Klaus again today? You have his sent all over you?" he said puzzled. I had warn Hayley about Klaus earlier today and I was so busy with the spell that Klaus could have had broken her neck upstairs I would not have find out. She seems ashamed by what Jackson said and was about to say something when Klaus and Elijah walk In the room

Klaus: "Don't be stupid Jackson. The day Hayley will really fight me will be the last day of her life. We both know the little wolf is no match against me! no you see, This time around, we have fixed our disagreement with a looonngg discussion quite pleasant even if I may add. Like two adults." He smirks. Hayley rolled her eyes and Elijah intervenes by saying: "Freya can we start?" Freya: "yes, Jackson and Hayley need to stand facing each other in the circle". Hayley and Jackson entered the circle and Hayley said to Jackson: "Hope was sleeping in Klaus room. I stay there with her. Maybe that is why you smell him on me" she glances in Klaus direction and look back Jackson.

Jackson looked confuse but just nod and kiss her on her cheek. I entered the circle with them and start the chant: but I felt something when I tap their link. It was weakening and I stop immediately and said

Freya: "Something is wrong! Your bond is weakening. I don't understand why?"

Jackson: " I also felt it weakening earlier. But I don't know why? Maybe it's because of the curse or the full moon"

Freya: "Probably, the curse, let me try something else." Elijah and Klaus look at each other but didn't say anything. I start to chant another spell and I had a vision. I see Hayley and Klaus making love and it's from Hayley perspective, I can feel what she felt for Klaus. She is in love with him. First I thought it was when she conceived Hope but I saw Klaus room today and it look exactly the scene then I see Camille walk in with Elijah and they were wearing the same clothes they had on today and when I hear Elijah said Freya will start the spell shortly it hit me that it was today. I break the connection and clack my fingers and Jackson fall in a deep slumber.

Freya: "you, you and you we need to talk right now! What is going on here? And don't lie to me! cause I know everything!"

Hayley: "what happen to Jackson?"

Freya: " I send him to bed early. We need a Mikaelson family reunion and apparently you are still part of this family!" I snapped


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, I hope this chapter will answer some of your questions And will also introduces the new characters of this story. Enjoy**

* * *

 **b. WATCH OUT BABY ON BOARD!?**

 **FREYA POV**

I can't believe what is happening right now. We left Jackson on the floor and went to Elijah's study to talk.

FREYA: "Niklaus! Hayley! What were you thinking!? HAYLEY! Have you forget that you were married under a mystical ritual? If you don't honour your vows, the bound does not work anymore. Let me put it this way. Jackson and you have unified your pack because you are both alphas, if you broke you vows with another alpha, in this case Klaus because his father was an alpha from what I have heard. The link breaks! The pack will be free of the curse but you will still be under the curse because initially the curse was cast on you alone. We need you link to Jackson so we can reverse the curse. If the link breaks before the spell has done the trick we will have at most 5 days to find a way to break your curse before the pack figure out why they are not link to you anymore."

Klaus: "Then if the link is weakening why we are still here, blabbing about this while we should have been busy using what is left of that bloody link to free Hayley?! Sister"

Freya: "ooh so now you care about what happen to her?! We are discussing this brother, because there is greater chance for the spell to not work and in this case, **the wolves will figure out why they are regular wolves!** " I scream in his face

Klaus: "Then I suggest you dear sister to be prompt with your spell and incantation and find a way to fix this before it's too late!" he groan

Elijah: "Enough! Nicklaus calm down! Freya, there is nothing more we can do now. So the only alternative is to cast the spell quickly before the link completely disappears."

Hayley: "Look Freya we know we fucked up on this one but there is any way you can boost the link or something?"

Freya: "I will need a tremendous amount of power to do that. But it might work"

Klaus: "Great! Let's go! You will channel Elijah! "

Elijah: "And why me brother? Do I have to remind you that we are in this situation because of your foolish action?!"

Klaus: "I am asking you to that for Hayley or for Hope's sake brother she needs her mother. But also because brother, I don't want our dear sister in my head tonight if you know what I mean" he said looking at HAYLEY who was standing there with a timid blush on her cheek.

Freya: "by the way, I hope you two take precaution this time cause Hayley might fall pregnant of you again brother"

Klaus: "what?"

Freya: "OHH so you didn't know what the spell was about?" I stare at Hayley and tilt my head on the left to wait for her explanations." Niklaus turns to face Hayley and ask angrily.

Klaus:" HAYLEY! What is she talking about? "

Hayley: "The spell will make me fall pregnant again and Freya will use the power that makes wolves not turning while pregnant to free us. " Klaus looked her in shock, for once my brother had nothing to say and Hayley added: "Don't worry, it is a fake pregnancy. There will be no baby in 9 months"

Freya: "that we can't be sure, Klaus might be the only hybrid with the ability to conceive. Plus we don't know if two Hybrids can procreate together" Klaus sighed and said: " But you haven't cast the spell yet anyway so there is no risk."

Freya: " Brother, let me educates you about how human being reproduced, a normal man sperm can last between 5 to 7 days inside a woman, now how long do you think a hybrid sperm might last?"

Klaus: "Fair enough! Hayley go take a shower!"

Freya: "There is no time, the link will break probably before, we have to do it now and will see what will happen then. But I suggest you Hayley to be busy with the task at hand with Jackson tonight because we are not sure of the outcome." I look at Nicklaus and said: "Hum, the apple didn't fall that far from the tree after all, your father than yourself doing the same thing! It must be running in the family, I guess!"

Elijah: "Sister! Please, let's start the spell." And Elijah and I left Hayley and Klaus trailing behind us

 **AT The same time, the other side of the Atlantic Ocean; precisely in ROMA (ITALY)**

 **REBEKAH POV**

I have missed my period and have been throwing madly for the past 3 days. It might be a false alert but I can't wait to find out whether I am pregnant or not. I have been dreaming of this moment my whole life and thanks to FREYA I am able now to have this.

I have travelled around the world and finally moved in Italy 3 months ago. I miss my family but I needed to find happiness somewhere far and create a normal life for myself. I met Sergio at the airport when I arrived, he is a businessman, and our relationship is doing really well. I haven't disclose the fact that I am an original vampire trap in a witch body and trying to fall pregnant because the last 9 month I found out that men are scared about those kind of speech. This is my little secret and I guess if I am not pregnant, there is no need to tell him about my whole life.

In another life I would have choose Marcel to be the father of my children but as a vampire there is nothing we can do to make that happen.

So here I am, sitting on the toilet in Sergio's bathroom waiting for this bloody pregnancy test to tell me the thing I want to know. 3 minutes later the test is positive and I scream:

" AAAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Sergio: "EVA darling! Are you alright in there? Can I come in?" he said with his Italian accent.

REBEKAH: "No, no, Sergio. I…I…am okay; it was a spider nothing to worry about."

I used 10 different tests and they all came back positive. I am hundred per cent sure this time that I am pregnant. I have had so many false alerts that I start to cry of happiness and I had to share this news with someone. I get out of the bathroom with all my pregnancy tests.

I found Sergio on the bed working on his computer. When he saw the tears on my face, he quickly come to me and say: " EVA, what's wrong, mi amor, please tell me bella!? I am worry" I gave him all the tests I have in my hands and said

REBEKAH: "I AM PREGNANT"

Sergio: "WHAT?! How can this be?"

Rebekah: "Well Do I really have to explain how?" I giggle in tears and hug him but feel disappointed when he didn't hug me back.

Sergio: "No, yes, that was stupid to say but never mind you will get an abortion right?" he said in a panicked voice. He was tense and seems really nervous all of the sudden. I never see him like this.

Rebekah: "WHAT? NO way! I will keep my baby with or without you!" I shout.

Sergio: "you don't understand Eva, you can't keep my child! If Nemeria and Lexis found out we are both dead. "

Rebekah: "Nemeria and Lexis? Who…who are they?" I ask panicked about the answer if they are who I think they are, my witch body will be of no use against them.

Sergio: "They are vampires, precisely the oldest vampire in existence. They are sadistic monster and Nemeria is my mentor. "

When I heard him saying that I could not breathe anymore, I have to leave Italy right now only my family could protect me and my baby. I place a hand on my stomach protectively and said : "not if They cannot find me. SOMNO! " Sergio falls on the ground in a deep sleep. And I left his apartment.

I have four hours in front of me to get out of here. I go to my apartment and get my passport and my luggage. I catch a CAB and the taxi driver ask me: " DOVE STAI ANDANDO?"

Rebekah: " TO THE AIRPORT , rapidemente!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously on Love, Always and Forever; we found out that Rebekah is pregnant while Hayley and Klaus are facing the possibility that Hayley might get pregnant again. three new characters has been introduced.**

 **In this chapter and we will learn a little bit about those new characters and whether Jackson will find out about Hayley's little indiscretion with the father of her child.**

* * *

 **WATCH OUT BABY ON BOARD PART 2**

 **Sergio POV**

I woke up on the floor of my bedroom. I feel dizzy and have a headache when I stand up. First I thought that maybe someone knocked me out from behind to steal from me but everything was there except Eva. My memory came back and I remember her saying something then I felt tired immediately and fell on the ground.

She was a witch! Damn it. Nemeria had warned me growing up about those pesky witches.

 ** _SERGIO FLASHES BACK…_**

 _19 years ago, I was 3 years old._

 _I was disturbed in my sleep when I heard noise downstairs, my mother and my father were screaming and my baby brother was crying. I stood up and walked to the living room where the screams where coming from. I found a woman with long blonde hair, pale complexion, amber eyes and black veins under her eyes and she was holding my little brother by his neck. A young man with the same blonde hair and the same scary face was standing next to her and they were both cover with blood. The man was standing on top of my father's head with one foot while the woman was trying to calm my baby brother. The woman said stepping over my mother's body and walking toward the man: "Why this thing doesn't stop crying now! Make him stop ALEXIS! I can't even hear my own thought!"_

 _Sergio: "He is probably hungry!" they both looked at me and the woman said to me: " what am I supposed to do feed him, now?"_

 _Sergio: "My momma gives him a bottle when he cries like this" she looked at me for a long time then tilts her hand on the right than on the left. She gave my brother to the man and she walked toward me. Her face was scary but I don't know why I was not scared of her._

 _She kneeled at my eyes level and then her face change and became more human. She was beautiful. She looked at me and said in a low voice: "Why aren't you scared of me?" and I said: "I don't know?" then I touched her face to try to find out how it changed" And I saw her flinched when my hand touch her face and then she closed her eyes at my touch. When she open her eyes she draw me closer to her chest and kiss the top of my head then she said to me: " from now on you are mine and only mine" then I ask her " what is your name?" she smile at me._

 _She said: "my name is Nemeria and this is my twin brother Alexis. But he prefers Lexis. What's your name child?"_

 _Sergio: "my name is Sergio and this is my brother Davido. What are you going to do with us?"_

 _Nemeria: "you are coming to live with us, I must teach you how to become perfect gentlemen and to never break a woman's hurt" she smiles at me._

 _Sergio: "And what about momma and papa?"_

 _Nemeria: "they went to heaven and they left you with me. You must never challenge what I said to you or order you to do. Capisci !"_

 _Sergio: " yes, I have understood you"_

 _She carried me on her arms and we gave my brother to the neighbour who had given birth a few days before my mother to a boy too._

 _Nemeria told the lady and her husband that they had adopted my brother but they had to bring my brother over once a week to meet me. That's how we grew up until one day, 3 years ago my brother was 17 and Lexis was training him with guns and he got shot accidently. Lexis decided to turn him into a vampire and I lost my brother forever that day. He became the shadow of Lexis and his cruelty had only Lexis's as equal. He had no humanity left in him._

 _Nemeria had been always over protective of me. She taught me that I could never trust anyone except her and to never trust a witch especially. She told me that I had to always tell her the true and never keep things from her._

 _She taught me the art of diplomacy, politics, business, but also to never deceive a woman because a man once broke her heart and if it wasn't for me. She would have been lost for eternity._

 ** _END OF FLASH BACK_**

 ** _SERGIO POV_**  
I have no idea what I am supposed to do now. Do I run after EVA or I let her be? She had probably taken a wise decision by running away. If my boyfriend had told me that his mentor was a vampire I would have also run. But what about the child? Do I have to tell Nemeria and Lexis? Even if I don't want to say that she will find a way to get it out of me. My thought was interrupted when my phone starts to ring. I check the caller id and it was Lexis I groaned and wonder what he wanted from me.

Sergio: "Allo!"

Lexis: "SERGIO! How are you?"

Sergio: "What is it again Lexis?"

Lexis: "Don't have attitude with me or I will happily kill you!"

Sergio: "we both know you won't because it will hurt Nemeria and you are not going to do that to your twin sister! Now will you?"

Lexis: "Don't get too cocky. Nemeria wants to see you! Come downstairs, a car is waiting for you. Oh I almost forget; be a dear and wear a suit!" he hung up. I hate when he does that. Lexis might be a thousand years old man but he stills a 21 year old dick deep down.

I haven't see Nemeria for the past 3 months and she will want to know everything about my life!

I hate not being able to lie to her since I am a child and she adopted me, every time she asks me something I have to spill out everything I know.

An hour later, I arrived at her castle.

'Nemeria has been living here for centuries when she had been forced to move from Hungary.

She had a castle in Hungary that she 'inherit' after she had massacre the entire Bathory family who were living there. She told me that she fall in love with the castle and when she asked the count and the countess of Bathory to move in with her brother, they refused to let them moved in so they kill them all. After that, she was known in the region as the Countess of Bathory. Once a month Lexis and Nemeria would go in the local village to kidnap virgin and drink their blood cause their blood were pure.'

I find Nemeria sitting at the dining table, knowing her she had probably cooked the feast before me herself to please me. But even when she is in a good mood you never know with her mood swing. She has never taken it on me but I know with what I will tell her today she might.

 **Nemeria POV**

It took me the whole afternoon to prepare this feast; I hope it will please him to know that. I can smell him in the house and I can clearly hear is steps. But his steps seem nervous. Have he done something and he is afraid I might found out?

Nemeria: "Hello my ward! How are you tonight? It's been 3 month since I have seen you. What happen? Have you forgotten where I live or you have found someone special perhaps and you don't care about me anymore!" I said really hurt. I vamp speed to him and could hear his heart racing really fast.

Sergio: "Of course not Nemeria, but you are right I met someone and she is pregnant?"

Nemeria: " WHAT !? When did you find out? This is marvellous news. Where is she? Why not bring her here with you? I want to meet her. She is carrying my ward's child she must meet the rest of the family!"

Sergio: " It won't be possible I have to say." I look down and carry on by saying: "She is gone!"

Nemeria: "what do you mean? Tell me right now everything SERGIO!"

Sergio: "I panicked okay! I am not ready to be a father and you have always been so protective of me. I could not predict how you would have react to the news so I told her that you were vampires and would kill her. She freaks out and cast a spell on me. I lost consciousness and when I woke up she was gone!"

Nemeria : " YOU LEFT THE CHILD IN THE HANDS OF A WITCH ! What have I taught you about witches?"

Sergio: "That they could not be trusted but I didn't know she was one. We didn't really talk about our background, I only know that she comes from New Orleans and her family lives there."

Nemeria: "you are an idiot! I am going to find this witch who dare steal from us and you will assume your role as father of this child! I will cure this witch about the error of her witch condition and you will marry her and make more kids that I will happily spoil rotten! Understood? "

Sergio: "yes, Nemeria"

Nemeria: "You have disappointed me greatly my dear! I thought I had raised you better than this. Now activate all your little birds to find her. Alexis, brother, we are going to America!"

 **AT THE COMPOUND…**

 **Freya had cast the spell to bind the wolves to the moon. They have now 5 days at most until the moon completely disappear from the sky to break the curse. In order to not waist anytime Freya had advised Hayley and Jackson to get the task done tonight.**

 **Hayley POV**

Jackson and I went to our room in the compound. The room felt cold and without life. I feel weird to be here after all this time. I was standing in front of my bed when I feel Jackson kiss my neck softly. I automatically close my eyes and felt his hands roaming all over my body suddenly Klaus face showed up before me and I broke the contact.

Jackson: " what's wrong?" he said looking puzzled.

Hayley: "Nothing, I just feel dirty, I want to take a bath before we go to bed" I give him a smile and kiss him

Jackson: "Let me take it with you, I miss your soft skin so much, I love you Hayley.. . I" he didn't finish his sentence that his phone was ringing. He groaned and took his phone out of his pocket.

Jackson: " YES, hum, hold on ' Hayley it's the pack, I have to take this go I will join you when I am done"

Hayley: "okay" I gave him a small kiss on his cheek and went to the bathroom. I filled the bath with bubbles and hot water. ' dark paradise by Lana Del Rey' was playing in repeat on my phone when I got in the tub and close my eyes. I start to see how Klaus was making love to me a few hours ago and I felt my body getting hot by the second. A moment later, Jackson was completely naked in the tub with me and he was positioned between my legs, when he entered me I moan loudly: " Aah KLAUS!"

And we both froze, at what I have just said. He looked hurt and I was completely in shock about what I said, he says : " HAYLEY! What is wrong with you? Have you lost your mind or are you suffering from a weird sort of Stockholm syndrome? This man ruins our life and you think about him when I make love to you? HOW CAN THAT BE POSSIBLE?"

Hayley: "Jackson, please, I didn't mean too. It just slipped out of my mouth don't be ridiculous there is nothing going on between us."

Jackson: "well, I prefer to have a drink while you will stay here and figure out what feeling you have about your baby daddy. I am off"

Hayley: "Jackson you can't just run, we have a responsibility toward the pack, and we have to break this fucking curse!"

Jackson: "THE PACK? Do you want to know why they called me earlier? It's because they said some member of the pack started to be regular wolf again. My guess is it's probably Freya's fault with her spell she can't be trusted!. I have to see Mary so she will explain to me how she has done that she has probably link you to one of her psycho brother! Look all of the sudden, our bond is weakening I said we leave before the pack gets out of hand"

Hayley: "why do you want to leave right now while we can break the curse by tomorrow and figure out later what else is going on? I want to be closer to my baby Jake, I don't wanna run and the bond is already weakening, we must act now."

Jackson: "Isn't it Freya who cast a spell using Elijah to strength the bound? How the pack is losing their ability then? The pack needs me. I have to find out what is going on and I can't look at you right now"

Hayley: "jake, please"

Jackson: "I am sorry Hayley" he went out.

The next mornig when I woke up, jackson was not next to me. I felt sick and run to the bathroom and vomite all I have eaten the day before. I panicked at first because I never felt sick since I am an hybrid but then my sense kicked in and I heard a faint heart bit in my belly. I crumble on the floor when the reality hit me.

I fell pregnant of Klaus again. and at this instant I felt the bound break. what am I going to tell jackson and the pack? how will Klaus take the news?


	5. Chapter 5

**Trouble in paradise**

 **KLAUS POV**

I have not slept the whole night. I try to paint, to listen to Hope's heart bit nothing worked.

Here I am still awake although I have emptied 5 bottles of Bourbon. After what happen between Hayley and I. the mere fact that Jackson had touched her and make love to her make me wants to murder people. I feel connected to her and protective of her. I want her to be mine and even if I have to kill every single wolf of her pack, I will.

In an excess of rage I throw the last bottle of bourbon I was drinking on the wall. It startled Hope who starts to cry. I take her in my arms and was about to go out of my room to drop her in Freya's care when Hayley walked into my room.

Hayley: "Hey! Why is she crying? Give me my daughter!"

Klaus: "Ours! And I am curious to know why you are awake this early; aren't you tired after your wild night with Jackson? I thought you will probably be busy cuddling!" I said with a frown at my last sentence.

Hayley: "Oh shut up Klaus" she snatch Hope from my arms and went to lay with her in my bed.

I walk to her, lay on the bed and brought them both closer to me, Hayley was between Hope and me and her back was against my chest. I nuzzled my face on the crock of her neck and she tenses a little bit at my gesture probably startled by the boldness of my action while Hope was making baby noises. I plunged my hands in her robe and cup her breast. She moans and said: "Klaus stop. You are drunk! How many bottles have you drink last night?"

Klaus: "Not enough to make me forget that you were sleeping with another man" I said in her hear using a husky voice. I continued to massage her breast and kiss her neck. "I am sorry about the curse little wolf. I was trying to protect you and it was the only way I thought about to lure Dahlia in my plan" she rolled her eyes and said

Hayley: "Of course, you had to be intoxicated and jealous to recognise your mistake right? whatever, there is something you need to know." She sighed and carries on by saying: "the link is broken!" I froze and sit on the bed. She sits on the bed too and place Hope between her legs.

Klaus: "What happen?"

Hayley: "I think it's because, I am pregnant. She paused probably to gauged my reaction then said. And Jackson and I didn't sleep together last night. " my eyes widened and all the alcohol in my system was evaporated at the same instant.

Klaus: "What? Is it mine?" I said panicked

Hayley: "Probably, we sleep together right before the spell. This is not all; yesterday, some wolves of the pack lost their abilities too. By now they probably have all lost their ability because of my stupid mistake! What the hell are we going to do now?"

Klaus: "How are you still pregnant if you and Jackson are not link anymore?"

Hayley: "I have no idea, he didn't come back last night, we had an arguments and he left the compound. This morning I found out he was not in our bed. And I am pregnant"

Klaus: "Find him! I am going to wake Freya up to explain what the hell is going on now. We have 5 days before us to break this bloody curse." I stood up and went to Freya's room.

I didn't bother to knock and just entered: "Sister! Wake up; already we have a pro…" I stop in mid sentenced when I found Freya and Jackson naked and cuddled in bed.

Klaus: "MY, MY, what do we have here?!" they woke up at the sound of my voice and Freya tries to cover herself quickly while I found the scene before me really amusing.

Klaus: "Hum, I guess this is the reason why the bond between you and Hayley breaks!" I say smirking to them

Freya: "HAVE YOU NEVER LEARN TO KNOCK BEFORE ENTER ONE'S ROOM BROTHER! And let's not throw stones in glass house would you"

Klaus: "Good job sister, mother would have been so proud of you!"

Jackson: "Look Klaus, I love Hayley, no offence, Freya but this was a mistake and it will never happen again. We were drunk, and we slept together it was a one night stand nothing more. So no one needs to know what happen here."

Klaus: "I might consider this and forget your little indiscretion if you and the pack remain under my command. The wolves will never find out why the link broke and you in return will give me your word that you will stay loyal to me."

Jackson shameful and defeated said: "Right, you win. But you will never challenge my alphas position in front of them."

Klaus: "GOOD! We have a deal! I will let you get dress so both of you can come downstairs and we can figure out how we are going to break the curse "

And I exited the room.

 **Hayley POV**

Jackson is not answering his phone; I am worried about him now. I tried the pack but no one has see him yesterday so I guess he was at Rousseau. With Camille who walked on us yesterday, I guess the last thing she wants in her life is me asking her about my husband. I guess I have to ask Freya to cast a little locator spell to find him. I stood up and went to Freya's room. I saw Klaus leaving her room and taking the stairs. When I get to her door, Jackson and Freya were coming out.

Freya:" Good morning Hayley!"

Hayley:" hi Freya, I see you have found my husband. I have been looking for him since ever" I give Jackson a small smile but instead of a smile I see him tensed and looked down.

I noticed that there was something going on in the air and they are trying to hide it from me. They looked both tired and I can smell alcohol on them and something else. Before I could put a word on what is was Freya cut my thought by saying

Freya: "WOW Hayley! I see congratulations are in order, I can feel that you are pregnant!"

Jackson: "wait what? She can't be pregnant. I have not touched her or at least I wasn't done"

I gasped shocked when he said that and I quickly composed myself by saying: "where were you? I have been looking for you!? The link is broken"

Freya and Jackson lower their head and Jackson said: "I know Klaus told us. But wait a minute, how can you be pregnant if we haven't been … THAT SON OF A BITCH! KLAUS!" his eyes widened and I understood he knows my secret. I lower my head and Elijah came to us and said

Elijah: "what is going on here?"

Jackson: "you should probably ask your bastard of a brother!" he said running down stairs and with us all trailing behind him. When he gets to the living Klaus was pouring himself a drink when Jackson said: "YOU "he grabbed Klaus tee-shirt and turn him around then he punched him violently on the face.

Hayley: "KLAUS STOOOPPP" I was running toward Klaus when Elijah caught my arm and stopped me.

Hayley: "LET ME GO, Elijah!" Klaus punch him back and he crumbles on the floor then he grabs him by his shirt, makes him stand up and said

Klaus: "see this was you last move on earth!" And he plunged his hand in Jackson torso and squeezes his hand around his heart and added: "this mark the last time Jackson Kenner have disgrace this family. You know I found it really amusing from you to dare cross me and be mad at me when I caught you minutes ago in bed with my sister!"

Hayley: "What!?" I was shocked at what I heard. I looked at Freya and said how could you do that?"

Rebekah: "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE! NICK!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Trouble In Paradise part 2**

Freya used the distraction creates by Rebekah to push Klaus away from Jackson. Jackson crumble on the floor and Freya run to him she was casting a spell to heal him when Hayley free herself from Elijah grasp and hit Freya who flew across the room and lose consciousness.

Elijah intervenes to calm Hayley but Klaus was faster and vamps speed her to her room.

 **KLAUS POV**

Klaus: "Calm down Hayley"

Hayley: "Do not manage me Klaus! I have every right to be angry right now!" she tries to pass me but I grab her am and steadied her.

Klaus: "Right, I understand but the last thing we need right now is you and Freya fighting! She is the only witch willing to help you break this bloody curse!"

Hayley: " I don't care! She broke my trust in sleeping with my husband!" she snapped and free herself she walked to her window and came back to me pointing her finger towards me.

Hayley: "this is your entire fault! I'VE LOST MY HUSBAND! MY PACK IS GOING TO BE NEXT! ALL THIS IS BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR PETTY VENGEANCE, NOW LOOK AT US! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? I REFUSE TO LOSE THE ONLY MAN THAT EVER SHOWED ME KINDNESS AND LOVE! BECAUSE OF YOU" she shouts

Klaus: "YOUR HUSBAND RIGHT?! Were you thinking about him perhaps while you were fucking me? Or was it him thinking about you and loving you while he was in bed with Freya! Don't mistake me with Elijah little wolf, I know you! Betrayal is in your DNA, you came to me because you know what is going on between us! You felt the pull as much as I did and we have both act on our basic instinct now don't come to me later and said it was my entire fault when you enjoy yourself as much as I did."

I left her shocked and join the rest of the family downstairs.

 **Rebekah POV**

Now that Nik has joined us and Freya had healed Jackson. I guess it's the right time to explain to my siblings why I am here and what is going to come for us sooner or later.

Klaus: " Now, sister, saying I am not happy to see you would be a lie but let me ask you out of curiosity why do you come back so soon? Have you missed our dysfunctional family already?"

Rebekah: "I AM PREGNANT"

Klaus; Hayley; Elijah; Freya: "WHAT!?"

Jackson: "GOOD for you!"

Elijah: "HOW? I mean when?"

Rebekah: "I was suspicious of that for a good week but I had the confirmation 48 hours ago. That is not all. My baby daddy has a thousand year old vampire as a mentor who wants to kill my baby and me."

Elijah: "that is impossible! We are the originals vampires"

Rebekah: "Nemeria!" she looked at Klaus who was in shocked.

Hayley: "Who is Nemeria?"

Rebekah: "the first successful vampire we have ever sired!"

Jackson: "And more trouble again I suppose?"

Hayley: "Do we have anything to fear about Hope?"

Klaus: "I don't think she will do anything against me! Because of the sire bond"

Elijah: "however Rebekah in this body is far too vulnerable, we need to protect her"

Freya: "why are you so afraid of her?"

Klaus: "Nemeria is how can I say that the worst version of me!"

Jackson: "As if the first version was not enough!" He rolled his eyes.

Hayley: "what can we expect from her?"

Marcel: "A lot of blood share! Klaus we have a problem, there is 30 of my men bodies scatter throughout the quarter and there is already 5 witches missing"

Klaus: "It's her she is here !"

Josh: "whoever she is, I have never see that, and by the way, she is not alone. There is an equally psychopath man with her. she spares me and Vincent to tell the news. 'she is in town and is looking for Eva Sinclair every witch and every vampire of the quarter must find her because she said Eva has something she stole from her"

Rebekah: " Alexis !" she covered her mouth

Marcel: "Rebekah! What is she talking about? What have you stolen from her?"

Rebekah: "She wants my child, I am pregnant!"

Marcel: "What!?"

Klaus: "No nephew or niece of mine will end up in the end of those two crazy incestuous murderers!"

Elijah: "Marcel, stay clear of her and leave it to us to clean the quarter from that treat! Nemeria will stop against nothing except us"

Nemeria: "Well, well what do we have here? " she entered dragging Camille by the throat

Klaus: "Nemeria! Leave her right now!"

Nemeria: "Hello you too, Dear husband of mine! Have you missed me?"

Suddenly, there was a crack, Lexis appear behind us and broke the Neck of Elijah, Klaus and Marcel.

Hayley jump protectively in front of Jackson and me and Josh vamp speed out.

Jackson: " who the hell is your husband?"

Nemeria: "Nicklaus Mikaelson of course!"

Hayley: "What do you want?!" she vamp-speed in front of Hayley and tilt her face on the left then she said

Nemeria: "Who are you? Why I smell Klaus on you?"

Rebekah: "She is a Hybrid like Ni.. Klaus!"

Nemeria: " And you must be that Eva ? You witch! How could you still from my ward his blood and therefore steal from me by extension?!"

Rebekah: " You ward is a coward and didn't want the child. I left because it was the best solution for all of us"

Nemeria: "yes, I heard about that little misunderstanding but you must be assured that we will take care of that child. Therefore you dear, you are coming with us"

Freya: " if you make one more step toward her I will kill you!"

Nemeria: "And may I ask you how? "

Freya tried to chant a spell but nothing work on Nemeria who were dangerously walking toward Freya.

Nemeria: " who are you? "

Camille: "she is Klaus's sister"

Nemeria: "His sister, a sister in law that I have never met ?! I know Rebekah. She looks toward Alexis who looks as confuse as her then carry on, why have I never saw you before?"

Freya: "why my magic do not work on you?"

Nemeria : " Because dear in order to keep the little sanity left in my brother and I, a witch cast a spell on us that make us immune to any kind of magic, spell, incantation anything magic related"


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously, we discovered that Klaus had a wife and will see what is the status of this marriage today. we will also find out how Klaus and Nemeria got married and we will find out how Hayley and Nemeria dynamic will be in the future. Klaus and hayley relationship is going to hit a rock but bear with me, it will get better in the next chapter**

* * *

 **Once upon a time**

 **FREYA POV**

Freya: "why my magic does not work on you?"

Nemeria : " Because dear in order to keep the little sanity left in my brother and I, a witch cast a spell on us that make us immune to any kind of magic, spell, curse, incantation anything magic related"

Freya: "What do you mean?" I said confused. Nemeria sight and said

Nemeria: "Now that Elijah and Nicklaus will be out of the picture for a little bit I guess it's time for me to tell you my side of the story"

 ** _Nemeria Flash Back_**

 ** _A thousand years ago, my twin brother and I were casted off of our village because we both love each other very much but for the rest of the village they found it repulsive and our father banned us._**

 ** _We ended up at the border of a small village where we learnt that a witch had cast a spell on her children to make them immortals although the spell turned into a curse later on._**

 ** _Nicklaus, Rebekah and Elijah were running from their father when we met. They had just learnt how to control their bloodlust. We gave them a shelter, and took care of them. Klaus and I were always at odd but with time, we got closer and I fell in love with him despite his insistent mood swing. We were happy together. One day he asked me to marry him and build a family together. So, we got married. It was in our customs to share blood during the marriage ceremony and that what we done._**

 ** _When we make love on our wedding night, Klaus bite me and drunk all my blood, when I woke up I was in a coffin, buried six foot underground with a terrible feeling of thirst and all my senses were heightened. I was a newly vampire and I needed blood._**

 ** _I managed to get out and I found my brother sleeping next to my tomb. I could not resist his blood. I drunk from him and left him for dead. He woke up few hours later because he also died with Rebekah's blood in his system as she used to give him her blood to heal his wound when she was drinking from him._**

 ** _We discovered that we were sensitive to the sun. We eventually got home and we explain what happened and this is when they figured out how to make vampires. My brother and I were the first successful vampires the Mikaelson had sired._**

 ** _For us the bloodlust come with a greater curse, the sire bond. We could not resist to anything Klaus or Rebekah order us to do. We were constantly thinking about how to please them._**

 ** _Klaus trained us to be warriors and we sired more vampires after that to build an army against Mikael. But we discover that regular vampires were far weaker than the originals and Mikael massacred lot of us._**

 ** _Soon, the sibling had to leave and they compelled us to stay behind and do whatever it takes to keep Mikael distracted while they run. Most of the myths about vampires that human tell comes from us._**

 ** _And that is what we did, covering the originals family of vampires' existence for centuries but the pull of the sired bond and the compulsion render us wild and moral less. Many times through the centuries Mikael almost got to us._**

 ** _We managed to find a witch who was supposed to render us immortals and therefore invincible. But the spell backlash and instead it make us immune to any spell, incantation and harm coming from any magic._**

 ** _The spirits killed the witch that had cast the spell before we finished her our self. After that we have never trusted a witch again and had constantly killed the one we came across to avenge the wrong she had done._**

 ** _The compulsion weakens with time but the loyalty we felt for our sires' respective remains because of the sire bond._** _"_

Nemeria: "So you see. You all have nothing to fear from us as long as you don't do anything to cross us"

At that moment, we heard Hope crying upstairs.

Hayley growled and vamp speed to her followed by Lexis and Nemeria.

 **Hayley POV**

When I heard Hope's crying, I vamp speed to her, immediately. I will not allow any harm to come to my baby girl. When we got there, Klaus was awake and was carrying Hope in his arm. I step in and took Hope from him; He places himself in front of Hope and me to shield us.

Klaus: "well, Love, I guess you have nothing to do in my daughter's bedroom"

Nemeria: "your daughter? Ah! Have you adopted a child without me Nicklaus? But why is this child so familiar to you? Her scent is different…" she tilts her head on the left and keeps her eyes on Hope. I took a step back protectively and said

Hayley: "Do not come any closer of my baby girl you freak or I will skin you alive!"

Nemeria: "What do you mean your baby?" she said confusion written all over her face. She looked at Klaus then back at me. Elijah came followed by Freya, Camille, Jackson, Rebekah and Marcel.

Elijah: "yes, Nemeria, their daughter, we have learnt that Klaus wolf side could procreate"

Nemeria: "So it is true after all, I didn't believe it when I heard it. She paused in shock then her expression change and she shout at me. YOU SLUT! I will make you regret the day you sleep with MY HUSBAND little bitch!" she take one step further and was boiling in anger when Klaus put his arm in front of him to stop her.

Hayley: "First of all, your so call husband here had never mentioned a wife. Not that it would have either way change what happen because we were drunk!"

Camille: "drunk?! You were not that drunk when I caught you fucking with him 3 days ago!"

Hayley: "Hey! Don't blame me here alone while YOU were DATING him and trying to take my place in my daughter's life!" I place Hope in Klaus arms and walked dangerously angry toward Camille.

Camille: "like always, you try to manipulate the men around you to get what you want! You needed Klaus to break your curse that is why you slept with me. I pity you Hayley!"

Freya: "Ladies this is not the time or the place to fix your issues!"

Hayley: "OOHh shut up Freya! Don't act like the older sister while You slept with my husband!"

Nemeria: "ENOUGH, who care about who fuck with who?! I want to know right now who slept with MY HUSBAND?"

Freya: "Hum that must be Camille and Hayley!"

Nemeria: "Good you are both dead!" she vamp speed to us and grabbed us both by the throat. Camille loses consciousness and I hit Nemeria in her stomach.

She loses her grasp and I jump over her and punch her on the jaw. She pushes me over her head and I went through a wall. I find myself in the balcony she vamp speed to me and we jump over the balcony and land in the front court.

I continue to hit her at full hybrid strength when she just received the punch without moving or trying to avoid them.

Rebekah and Freya were begging us to stop while Jackson, Klaus, Elijah, Lexis and Marcel were simply watching.

 **Klaus POV**

I stopped Elijah who was about to end the fight and I say: "let them fight brother. The little wolf need to stretch her muscle after all these months in her wolf form" I smirk and he rolled his eyes.

Elijah: "I can imagine how pleasant it must feel for you to see two women fighting for you brother but Hayley is the mother of your child and she needs more respect"

Lexis: "Elijah, do not spoil the show please! I bet 1000$ on my sister by the way" he said sitting on the balcony

Jackson: "I surely bet on Hayley, your sister has no chance"

Marcel:" Hayley is a warrior, I bet 1000$ on her! Klaus? "

Klaus: "I trained them both and must admit that my little wolf is quite feisty but I would bet on Nemeria on this one"

Marcel: "Elijah on which team are you?"

Elijah: "you lot should be ashamed and for the last time I don't do team"

The girls continue to fight for a little while until Nemeria fell on her knees and spit blood. Lexis immediately stood up and looked nervous; ready to intervene. Her sister looked at him and gave him a smile on the corner of her mouth but he didn't look assured until she wiped the blood on her sleeve.

Hayley: "I am little disappointed by you, I expected you to be more resilient but I will happily end you right now and take care of my daughter with Klaus." She said with a little frown and open arms

I see Lexis smile and he said: "I think that will be the end of your little wolf! Niklaus" I saw Nemeria rise up immediately and smile widely then she said to Hayley: "not too soon dear"

She vamp speed to Hayley and tackle her on the ground she gave her a couple of punch on the ground then throw her on the air and make her fly across the room before Hayley touch the wall she grab her by her neck and hit her head on the floor then she start to punch Hayley's ribs, stomach, jaw. She moved so fast that it seems she was hitting her everywhere at the same time.

When Hayley got dizzy, she makes her stand on her knees in front of the balcony, she makes her looked at Klaus and Hope and said: " Look how nice I am, your last image on this earth will be of the man you love and your daughter" she raised her hand and Hayley closed her eyes. I gave Hope to marcel and vamp speed between Nemeria and Hayley.

Klaus: "that will be enough love, we have all see your point but you will not harm Hayley again. Do I make myself clear here?"

Nemeria: "yes" she said rolling her eyes. She walked to Hayley and said : "if I catch you again in my husband bed I will hunt down every single wolf of your pack and their head will be deliver to you on a silver platter" Nemeria looked at me and said: "where is your bedroom, dear, I want to unpack"

Freya: "you are not seriously thinking about letting them stay with us"

Lexis: "this is where you are wrong, as long as Eva is under the Mikaelson's protection we will stay here with her for the baby's sake. Sergio will get here soon and will sort everything out"

Rebekah: "that promised to be fun, let me show you your rooms"

Nemeria: "I will share my room with Nicklaus thank you"

Klaus: "as if you have ever had. We both know that in the middle of the night you will sneak out to join your brother"

Nemeria: "you said you will never question or talk about the connection I have with my brother!"

Klaus: "well love, things change and we are not married technically because you are a vampire and therefore dead'

Nemeria: "are you delusional my dear? Our vowed stated until we both shall live and I am quite alive and don't plan on dying soon but do you? No right! So we will stay married until I found it not possible to remain married to you anymore" she smile and kiss me quickly on the lips and take the stairs to my room.

 **Hayley POV**

All my muscles were aching but nothing ached more than my heart when I heard Nemeria saying to Klaus 'we will stay married'. Jealousy was eating me from inside out he didn't even fight her. This bastard probably enjoys seeing me fighting her ex-wife. It was self-defence but I am pretty sure he thinks we have fight over him. I was on the ground between a state of half consciousness when I felt Klaus lift me up in his arms despite my protestation and carried me to my bed.

Jackson followed us with Hope, I had bruised and blood all over me and I didn't want Hope to see me like that so I ask him to give Hope a bottle stay with her downstairs.

Klaus placed me on the bed and left without a word. I felt alone and tears start to scroll down my cheeks. A second later, I saw Klaus coming back with water, a towel, scissors and things to clean my wound. I quickly removed the tears and looked away when He sat on the bed and cut my clothes. He starts to clean my wound and said: " I am sorry, Hayley!"

Hayley: "you shouldn't be here when your wife is busy planning the death of the people I care about the most."

Klaus: " she will not do anything to harm you again. I promise"

Hayley: "Fuck you Klaus! Why have you ever said a word about her? hum, I don't know it's staff you are supposed to say, what cost you to say something like hey you know what I got married once, my wife is as much as a sociopath as me. You know"

Klaus: " I thought she was dead by now, I have been alive for a thousand year and I haven't saw her once! Hayley, look at me" he cup my face and I push his hand

Hayley: "don't touch me again, GET OUT, I won't be your little mistress, your wife is back isn't she then go to your wife."

Klaus looked hurt by I know at this time is not as hurt as me. He stood up kiss my forehead and said: "You should rest a bit and let your body heal. I will send you a blood bag" he left

Just when he left, I felt a pain in my lower stomach shout me and a warm liquid running down my legs I stood up painfully and saw blood everywhere on the sheets. With all this I have loose the baby.

Tomorrow is the last day of the moon in the sky and my only chance to break the damn curse is over.

I cry myself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Until time do us apart 1/2**

 **KLAUS POV**

I sent Hayley a blood bag and went into my studio to paint. The inspiration was not there. My mind was confused between Hayley's attitude and the return of Nemeria. I remember liking Nemeria at one point but surely not being madly in love with her. Today, I don't feel anything for her. She could be a good right hand and because of the sired bond I would have her total loyalty but I will never care for her as much as I do for Hayley and Hope and she might start to seek for more attention. She has always craved for my attention, she was jealous of Rebekah and now she has 2 more people to add on her hate list.

 _Klaus flashback_

 _When I met her, I was deeply affected by Tatia's death and running from Mikael. Her rebellious spirit caught my attention and the curious relationship with her brother make me looked at her with different eyes; they were both cast off and judged as abomination because of their relationship while we were the true monsters but they invited us in with open arms and took care of us. She fell in love with me but the feeling had never been the same for me. She was simply a means to forget my pain then I turned my humanity off and I acted on the sexual tension between us._

 _I asked her to marry me out of boredom and obviously she said yes, on our wedding night I killed her but she came back from the dead as a vampire. I trained her brother and her to be warriors and fight Mikael but they got too out of control, so we decide to leave them behind._

 _I compelled her to never look for me as long as Mikael should live and to stay behind and cover us at any cost._

 _End of flashback_

I got out of my thought when I heard Hayley shouting at Jackson 'to get out of her room' and Jackson banging the door behind him.

I want to comfort her but I don't know what to say to her and in the same time why am I supposed to do? She is not my wife! She is the mother of my child! I didn't plane for my future ex-wife to show up!? Then, why was she jealous and angry toward Nemeria? Is it her wolf inside that makes her some kind of claim on me? She was jealous of Cami! Why is she so stubborn?! At that moment, I break the canvas I had in front of me and went to my room. I change my clothes and only wear my sweatpants on. I sit on my favourites chair and start to read a book to clear my mind.

An hour later, Nemeria came into my room; she was wearing a very sexy tight night gown which is very well showing her hour glass figure and her full breast. She has an exquisite body, any men could tell that.

Nemeria: "Our first night back together and you are pouting in your room?"

Klaus: "I am in no mood to talk! Nemeria"

Nemeria: "I am not here to talk Klaus I miss you. I just want to be here and hold you"

Klaus: "Quite with the act love, you have never been the loving wife type of girl"

Nemeria: "Hum, and May I ask you who are? Hayley perhaps?"

Klaus: "What is it with Hayley now? Look at me!" she rolled her eyes and straddles me she lowers herself and sat on top of me. She held me in a firm embraced and posed her head on top of my bear chest.

Nemeria: "Why? Because you want me to see how serious you are about me hurting your slut? Oh sorry I mean baby mama!"

Klaus: "Are you jealous of Hayley? You are really late love, she is married to Jackson!"

Nemeria: "And yet! You have slept with her isn't it? I don't trust her!"

Klaus: "you don't have to. But I warn you and I am serious don't har…" she cut me with small kisses

Klaus: "Stop this Nemeria, I told you I am in no mood for any husbandly duty or whatever the case might be." She kissed my torso and lock her legs around mine. We stay like this for a while until she said

Nemeria: "Do you love her?"

Klaus "love is for the weak!" she looked at me and said in a whisper

Nemeria: "Even if you do, I will fight for you!" she kissed me one more time and she left the room.

I went to my bed and fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow

 **Hayley POV**

The morning comes way too soon. I don't want to go out of my bed, I feel really sad and the fact that I will go back to my wolf form tonight doesn't help. I went to the nursery and took Hope from her crib. She was already wide awake and giggles when she saw me. I want to spend as much time I can with her. I went back into my room and just when I lay with Hope on the bed, Klaus comes in.

Klaus: "Morning little wolf!"

Hayley: "hum still hasn't learnt to knock before coming in I guess" I sighed

Klaus: "I see your wounds are healed! Why are you still in bed?"

Hayley: "Not today Klaus I am having a really crappy day! So please leave?"

Klaus: "hum and May I ask you what is bordering you now?"

Hayley: "Oh I don't know let's start one your psychotic wife is home. Two, I don't want to see her walking around like she owns the place, three I lost the baby and therefore four I have no way to break the curse now!" I said in one breathe.

Klaus: "you lost the child?" he said in shocked. I nodded and lower my face to not show him the tears forming in my eyes.

Klaus: "How? When? What happen?"

Hayley: "Yesterday, after you left my room. And I think for the 'what happen' part, you can thank your wife!" I snapped. He came to me and sit on the bed, he took me in his arms kiss my forehead and said

Klaus: "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" he stood up suddenly and shout

Klaus: "Nemeria! Freya!" he said in rage and stormed out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

I could not wait anymore so I update the story earlier. I hope the story will not bored you guyz too soon. thank you for the reviews. I like to read your opinions about the story so leave reviews !

* * *

 **Until time do us apart 2/2**

 **Klaus POV**

When Hayley said she lost the child, I felt like the ground opened under my foot. I realized how much I wanted this child and now because of Nemeria, we will never know if the child could have survive after the curse. I am sure Hayley will never sleep with me again or think about having another child with me.

I will kill her myself and her death will be a painfully long process.

Klaus: "Freya! Rebekah! Where is that so call wife of mine?"

Rebekah: "She went out a few minutes ago; apparently our breakfast was not appetizing enough for them. What's wrong?"

Jackson: "Eh! By the way man! Your wife is really hot tho' !" this bastard is really pushing my button right now, after Nemeria and Lexis, he is next.

Klaus: " I beg your pardon?" I say trying to control my fuming rage. As on cue, Elijah stood up and places a hand on my shoulder to calm me.

Jackson: "yeah, Nemeria and her brother gave us a little show down this morning when she came downstairs fully naked! Not that it really shock me. I have seen worth in living with you guys but I mean… we were all embarrassed so it would be nice if you keep her in that state in your bedroom, you know?! This family is enough complicate already"

Rebekah: "Poor Jackson! He almost shocks himself with his tea and Freya ruins the whole table with her cup of coffee. At least Elijah quickly cover her before Alexis eats Jackson for staring too much at your beloved wife." She smiled sarcastically

Klaus: "How one person can create so much drama?! Hayley lost the child after yesterday fight!"

Rebekah and Elijah: "What?"

Freya: "That can't be! She could not lose the child because her pregnancy was protected by a powerful spell that I cast myself. Even if we are not sure the pregnancy would have come to a term. The fetus was supernatural; it would have healed because it was a hybrid and at least one quarter witch!"

Elijah: "Then, How Nemeria manages to do that?"

Freya: "I don't know. "

Rebekah: "but remember she said she is immune to your magic. Maybe when she fought Hayley the spell lifted?"

Freya: "We are talking about powerful magic here. She could not"

Klaus: "I don't care about how; I am simply going to kill her myself! And as for you Jackson, seeing my wife, naked, doesn't bother me that much as I have mental pictures of yours in quite delightful position. I draw you a portrait any time mate!" Jackson furious stood up and I smile. Apparently he will be my first kill of the day after all.

Nemeria: "well, morning dear, look what I have brought you for Breakfast!"

I turn my attention toward her and saw 5 compel teenage girls standing next to her. I vamp speed to her and pinned her on the wall. Her brother tries to intervene but I plunged my hand in his torso.

Instead of dying, he smiles at me, and push me back. We start fighting, he renders each of my punch at the same strength, it's like he was drawing my power and uses it back against me.

Elijah, finally, got in the middle and separates us.

Nemeria: "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she shouts at me while calming her brother at the same time.

Lexis: "I will kill you if you ever lay a hand on her again!?"

Klaus: "You hurt my child! because of you, Hayley's curse will not be broken! And for that I will kill you!" she looked at me confused than at her brother.

Nemeria: "I feel your blood in Hope therefore I will never hurt your child! I swear! If the child was yours I could not harm her intentionally because of the bond or maybe hum… Interesting! Go tell you little slut to back off and stop telling lies about me! By the way you can't kill me! You can try; but you will lose."

Klaus: "I am not talking about Hope, Hayley was carrying my child and we were supposed to use the pregnancy to break her curse!"

Nemeria: "which curse?" she asks confuse

Klaus: "that bloody curse which keep her in a wolf form after each full moon for a month!" she tilt her head on the left and say

Nemeria: "Good riddance! But tell me dear why are you trying to kill me? when I am the cure!"

Elijah: "What do you mean?"

Nemeria: "the spell that was supposed to break the sire bond renders us immune to any form of magic, spell; curse any magic related type of things. I usually cure witches from the error of their witch condition but what my blood also does, is to cure any curse or stop the effect of a spell. So you see, you need me dear!"

Klaus: "not exactly, I just have to string you upside down and drain you! I won't say I will not enjoy doing so"

Nemeria: "and not too soon, dear, my blood can only break a curse if it is given willingly. Ooh I will have so much fun watching your little slut trying to befriend me!" she smile

Klaus: "we don't have time for you stupid games love. It must happen today, before the moon completely disappear from the sky!"

Nemeria: "Well I suggest you to go find her and put her in a relatively happy mood because I want to go shopping with Eva, she will soon need maternity clothes and necessities for the baby and all that!"

Klaus: "Well, Jackson I leave to you the task to convince Hayley to go with her!"

Jackson: "what!? We both know she won't! She can't stand Nemeria! How am I supposed to convince her, while she doesn't even want to see her?"

Nemeria: "Well that's not my problem! Eva, dear go get ready, we are living soon honey! Klaus you have two hours to convince your Hayley to go shopping with us"

I frowned looking at Jackson and exited the room saying: "I always have to do everything by myself because my circle is full of incompetents! Bloody hell" when I reach the stairs, Elijah stop me and

said: " we can't let them roaming around the quarter by themselves. They will fight each other, and it will draw attention to us, Nicklaus! Someone must go with them."

Klaus: "Then you go! I am tired already to play referee between those two! Brother"

Elijah: "Nicklaus, it's your wife and the mother of your child; I can't even comprehend why they don't get along! Hayley is still married to Jackson until the contrary is proven"

Klaus: "Nemeria thinks that I have feelings for Hayley!"

Elijah: "and do you?" he said in a whispered. I know he still in love with her so I say.

Klaus: "Don't be ridiculous Elijah!" I put my hand on his shoulder.

Elijah: "I know you Nicklaus!"

Klaus: "I feel nothing for her! Brother, Hope needs her mother! That is why I am trying to break this curse! Nothing else "

Elijah: "You are doing this for Hope and yet, you slept together again!" I rolled my eyes and said

Klaus: " It was a moment of weakness it means nothing to both of us. We don't need to spend the eternity on that night"

Elijah: "Okay, I will go with them" he went to his room and I went to Hayley's room. She will probably refuse to go but we have no time to argue! How the hell am I supposed to manipulate her so she could accept the offer?

 **Hayley POV**

I was sleeping when I heard the door open, and I smell Klaus scent. I am in no mood to talk or fight with him right now so I kept my eyes shut. He walks to the bed then he lay down he pull the cover up on both of us and said

Klaus: "I know you are not sleeping!" 'Busted!' I can't pretend anymore so I open one eye then roll on the other side to not face him

Hayley: "How the hell did you know?" he pushed me toward him and kissed my neck, he takes my hand in his and placed it on top of my left breast and said

Klaus: "your heart beat rot you out! We need to talk little wolf!" my stomach tightened at the gesture and the closeness of our bodies

Hayley: "About what Klaus? I am not in the mood to talk right now" I said trying to sound firmed and not affected by him.

Klaus: "we have found a way to break Dahlia's curse! You need Nemeria's blood!" I turn to face him and my eyes went directly to his lips then I looked up at his eyes and said confuse

Hayley: "What? Why?"

Klaus: "Apparently her blood can cure any curse" he kisses the top of my head and I smile

Hayley: "wow this is great, when are we draining this bitch?" my smile gets bigger at the mere thought of ending finally this bitch!

Klaus: "that's the thing she must give you her blood willingly otherwise, it doesn't work!"

Hayley: "so you can't compel her?"

Klaus: "no, it won't work"

Hayley: "what about the sire bond?"

Klaus: "apparently, the only thing left of the sire bond is her feelings and the fact that she can't hurt me."

Hayley: "And what does she want for her help?"

Klaus: "She wants to go shopping with you and Rebekah!"

Nemeria: "Tell her she can go fuck herself! I am not going to be your wife little bitch! If she needs minions to carry her bags around she can compel herself someone!"

Klaus: "Hayley! This is the only solution we have! She will give you her blood and the curse will be broken once and for all"

Hayley: "I don't want to owe this bitch anything!"

Klaus: "Hayley, Hope needs you and Freya can't help you because you are not link with Jackson anymore."

Hayley: "I was not link with him but I was still pregnant maybe if we try again together it might work with the luck we have I am sure we can do it!"

Klaus: "And what if it doesn't work? You will be stuck in a wolf while the rest of your pack will be human. It will divide the pack and will lose the wolves!"

Hayley: "So that is the issue? You want the wolves! Well Klaus the wolves will never be yours!" I try to stand up but he grabs me by my waist and pinned me down with his body. He placed himself between my legs and his hands were straddling my head.

Klaus: "I don't want another war with the wolves, I want to keep Hope safe" he said angry, I rolled my eyes; his face soften, he smile and said

Klaus: "who would have thought that Hayley Marshall will be so eager to bear my children?" I feel my cheeks getting red

Hayley: "Oh shut up Klaus, the only reason why I am ready to try again is because I know how quick you manage to impregnate me each time!"

Klaus: "My My and here I thought you enjoy the process too much"

Hayley: "okay this is getting weird by the second get off of me!" he lower himself and with one hand he parts my leg farther. I feel his hardness and he whispered into my hear

Klaus: " are you sure? Because I have 'carte blanche' to send you downstairs in a good mood and I know exactly which activities will lift you spirit!" he kiss my neck and I moan. He lift my night gown and slid my panties down then he replaces himself further between my legs and kiss me passionately.

I know I should not. Jackson is downstairs, the last time was a mistake but I can't help myself. I lock my legs around his waist and slid my hand in his pant. I grab his member and give him two firm stroke and he moans.

Right when I try to remove his pant. I heard the door opening

Rebekah: "What the bloody hell is happening here?!"


	10. Chapter 10

**C.** **Where you go I should go**

 **Rebekah POV**

Rebekah: "what the bloody hell is happening here?"

Klaus: "Can you lower your voice a bit sister!"

Hayley: "This thing where people are always walking on us must stop!"

Klaus: "you really have to learn to knock! what is it Rebekah?" he said standing up. Hopefully, he is still dress. I guess I had better luck than Elijah and Camille.

Rebekah: "yeah, and you two should stop screwing each other at every corner you are married for God sake Nik does history didn't teach you anything about cheating with other people's wife?!"

Klaus: "little sister such the drama queen!"

Rebekah:" well dear brother, to answer your question. I was here to convince Hayley to come with me. I am in no mood to go shopping with your wife if I must say. I have been feeling cranky and nauseous; please tell me this is not going to last 9 month!"

Hayley: "just the first trimester don't worry. And about your proposition it's still no thanks. I am not going anywhere with that psychopaths!"

Rebekah: "Nonsense! You two could bound you know if you were not screwing her husband she is a tight possessive that's all! But between us aren't you sleeping with the wrong brother? Last time I saw you, Elijah and you had feelings for each other right? What happen? After Jackson you feel the hitch of another dog? No offence brother this pregnancy make me extra bitchy too much sassy name it I take it"

Klaus: "Rebekah! If you don't stop talking I will tear your tongue apart from your very human body!" I frown and raise my hands in surrender.

Hayley: "this is not what you think Rebekah there is nothing between Klaus and I, we were just…" she looked at Klaus

Klaus: "what we are doing here is simply an insurance policy in case Nemeria's plan doesn't work. I don't trust her or her motive. Just showing up here? For all we know she might really well know who you are and came here to plot our death!"

Rebekah: "Nonsense, I didn't meet her in Italy and Sergio was completely freaking out at the thought to tell her about the baby."

Hayley: " I don't get it why don't you just tell her that you are you and to back off because it's your baby" I gulp look at Nick and he said

Klaus: "because the moment Nemeria will know it's Rebekah she will try to kill her. and if Alexis find out first then Marcel and any other man Rebekah had known will die too."

Hayley: " but why?"

Rebekah : " Lexis was obsessed with me. He could burn down an entire village to find who else laid his eyes on me. she, I am sure by now you know, how much Nemeria is jealous, so many times she tried to kill me. Hopefully, I was immortal so she never could finish the task"

Hayley: "but right now, we know that if an original die his entire sire line die with him. So she will lose her brother too"

Rebekah: "yes, if she kills me in my original body, but if she kills this one, I lose my child too, she is so jealous that she will try to hurt me or my baby! Why do you think she come after you more than Camille while she found Camille first?"

Hayley: "yeah! I have no idea too!"

Rebekah: "It's because you have been able to give Klaus the one thing she crave the most! A family of her own; She married Klaus because she wanted to build her own family for her brother and her in replacement of the family that kicked them out because of her incestuous relationship with her brother. But then she was turn into a vampire, her chance of a child lost. Now do you really think if she knows that the woman her brother love more than her is with child she is going to be happy? I doubt it"

Rebekah: "But this is not the point! The point right now is how sleeping with Hayley is an insurance policy? "

Klaus: " If she fall pregnant again we can break the curse without Nemeria"

Hayley: "And kill that bitch!"

Rebekah: " well you heard Freya, Nemeria is the only chance and how Hayley will fall pregnant if she is not link to Jackson anymore? This plan will fail and you know it my guess is you can't stand someone else to be happy and that's why you want to sabotage Hayley's marriage with Jackson! Ooh and by the way Instead of screwing someone else wife, why don't you speak to yours and convince her to fix your mess! "

Klaus: "well I was trying to help fix that mess. Not that anyone will say a thank you anyway! I am out. Hayley, the only way to break your curse is to befriend Nemeria if you don' t we are back in square one you will be stuck in a wolf form your pack will found out why, they will come after Hope…" she cut him and said

Hayley: "they will never come after her! I trust them!"

Klaus: "The wolf cannot be trusted and just so you know if They come after Hope I will kill every last one of them and it will be your fault"  
Hayley: "Don't threaten me Klaus! My pack has fight for our daughter and some good people have died protecting her. Those people are my family so if you heart them, your bitch wife will be the last of your problem because you will have to deal with me first! "

Klaus: "well once a month to seek revenge will certainly be not enough to go against me little wolf. Didn't these past months teach you anything? Ask Rebekah, I always get what I want" he said leaning over her while she was standing up straight in front of him. I am afraid they got in a fight and hit me or the baby in the process so I said

Rebekah: "Right no one is allowed to threaten the other in front of me! I am a witch remember so you have to listen to me or I will change you both in frogs! Not that dramatic I know too much baby staff in my head right now"

Klaus glance at her one more time and exit the room

Rebekah: "Great conflict resolve, now you get dress, I need you to tell me everything you know about being human and pregnant" she rolled her eyes and went to take a shower and get ready.

 **Nemeria POV**

I was in the patio with Freya, Lexis, Elijah and Jackson and see Klaus passing by without a word with a really angry looked on his face.

Nemeria: "Hey! What's wrong? Where are you going?"

Klaus: "Somewhere other than here where I won't have to face someone related to me at each bloody corner "

Nemeria: "Well enjoy!" he didn't answer.

Jackson: "how rude?" he said chuckling. I vamp speed to him and said in his ear while grabbing him by the collar

Nemeria: " I hope for you that your bitch wife has nothing to do with his mood!"

Elijah: "Nemeria! Let him be!" I smile look at Elijah then at Jackson and leave him.

Nemeria: "You won't have the same chance next time, dog!" I grab my brother by his hand and start to walk when I heard him saying

Klaus: "Yeah you mean just like you and Klaus have no chance!"

That was it, I will kill him just for sport. I punch the stairs case and grab a piece of wood. I broke it in half and throw them both at him. Elijah vamp speed and block the one directed at his heart but the other one got him in his belly. He fell on his knees and Freya screamed in shocked.

Alexis and I looked at each other and smile. I walk back to him, lower myself at his eyes level and said

Nemeria: "What were you saying again?" he tried to say something but the only think that come out of his mouth was blood. And it stains my blouse. I looked at his blood on me and said

Nemeria: "yes that's what I thought! You see: you, Hayley or your pack are nothing to me. And when I want or if I want to, I can kill any of you like a vulgar fly. Try to remember it if you survive. Now because of you I have to take a bath"

Elijah: "Nemeria, that's enough, I am warning you…"

Nemeria: "Come on Elijah, you know you have enough time to save him or let him die. You were not fast enough to block both of my attacks right? But save him? Look, he is nothing to you anyway. "Jackson turns his pleading eyes toward Elijah.

I saw Elijah debating for a second but as plan the noble brother vamps speed him out. I think probably to his wife. It will send her, a fitting message. That's perfect! No one mess up with my or Klaus' feelings

 **Hayley POV**

I just got out of the bathroom with a towel when Elijah bangs the door open and startled Rebekah who was taking a nap while I was getting ready.

Rebekah: "What the bloody hell happen to him? Is it Nick?" Elijah took Rebekah apart and I didn't hear what he was saying because I was too scared to lose Jackson. He was cover in blood and his breathing was difficult, I bite my hand and give it to him but he jerks my hand away

Hayley: "Jackson, don't be stupid you are going to die. My blood will heal you faster."

Jackson: "I don't want to be a blood sucking vampire!"

Hayley: "This is not the time to fight Jake." I bite my hand again and shove it in his mouth then I press his nose. And he gulps the blood.

Hayley: "There, see you are already Healing! Elijah, what happen? Is it Klaus?" my voice still shacking and my eyes feel with tears. I am sure Klaus did this to get back at me after our discussion.

Elijah: "No, Klaus 2.0, Nemeria did this!"

Hayley: "I will skin this bitch alive!"

Elijah: "And not too soon, we still need her blood today to break your curse, plus we are not sure of her motives toward Rebekah. I don't buy this story that her brother and her come all the way here for your baby. They are careless and even if for Nemeria it's a desperate act for motherhood what is in for Alexis? We need to keep an eye on them and find out why they are here? I am calling Klaus!"

 **Klaus POV**

I went to Rousseau in the hope that I will see Camille but she was not there. I ask the girl who was covering for her and she told me that she had a date with some guy that is new in town.

I saw 3 missed calls from Elijah, but I was in no mood to answer. Finally, I saw Marcel coming in, really nervous. I came here to be away but it seems like all my relatives just decide popping out again.

Klaus: "Hello Marcel, are you passing by to say Hello or let me guess, Elijah sent you?"

Marcel: "you know you are a dick right!? Elijah is making the entire city looking for you because you are not picking your damn phone!"

Klaus: "my family has always had a thing for the dramatic! Now you find me and then what? You are going to drag me to the compound where big brother Elijah is going to scowl me for my behavior perhaps?"

Marcel: "It's not even 3 yet you are already drunk? What is it Camille or Hayley? Man, you have been busy these days! Ooh I know what about the future ex-wife? Am I right?"

I smile

Klaus: " I am just tired of playing referee between Nemeria and Hayley, I bet you Elijah is looking for me because the noble brother is already tired of those petty bickering"

Marcel: "yeah, about that, your wife has tried to kill Jackson!"

Klaus: "What?!"

Marcel: "Elijah was there and he managed to limit the damage but Jackson almost die apparently. Man your wife is crazy and you need to educate her on what she can and cannot do! Look, the city is at peace and nobody needs a war with the werewolves. Davina and the witches are already pissed about the dead witches they found in the quarter upon their arrival, I lost almost 30 of my guys the same night. Nemeria and Lexis have a really bad record with the witches! Did you know that they were behind the first witch hunt in Europe?"

Klaus: " I see your point Marcel but let's not throw stones in one glass' house. Nemeria is not a saint, I get that she had a long record I know that too but it's only because she has lived longer than you and witches are a pain in the arse so I can relate you see"

Marcel: "nope, they are sadistic monsters who just kill for fun. They have to go!"

Klaus: "I agree with you on that one! But they want Rebekah's baby and they said they will only leave with her and the baby"

Marcel: "she is mad if she thinks I will let Rebekah go anywhere with her! No, you know what Rebekah will move with me at Algiers, she will be safer far from them"

Klaus: "No, they won't do anything if they know she is under our protection. If you take Rebekah, Lexis will kill you and your vampires without a second thought. For now, they don't know she is Rebekah, they still think she is Eva!"

Marcel: "What do we do now?"

Klaus: "find Davina, and tell her to ask those pesky ancestors how to kill them. If the witch who creates the spell to render them invincible is dead, she surely knows how to kill them. "

Marcel: "I will"

Klaus: "In the meantime, I will try to find out why she wants Rebekah's baby? And why she insist so much in staying here with us?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A. The cure**

 **Nemeria POV**

After my little 'outburst' with that wolf I needed a shower when I get to my bathroom, I decided to take a bath instead and relax a little bit before I go to that little shopping trip with Eva and Hayley. Not that I really want to go but I want to understand the connection between Eva and the Mikaelson. It doesn't make sense why a witch will go find help and protection from vampires.

There is more to know I am positive about that. She is either hiding something or she has a problem with the French quarter's witches. Sergio said she had family here; did she lie?

I was still in my thought when Alexis came into the bathroom and gave me my phone,

I look surprise on why he will disturb me for a call. I checked the id and saw Sergio name on it. I looked back panicked at my brother and he seems anxious he didn't say anything else and just nod.

Nemeria: "Sergio dear are you alright? I didn't hear from you for quite some time now! Where are you? Why are you not here already?"

Man voice: "Hello you too Nemeria!" he said in an icy voice.

I rise myself in a seating position and said in an unaffected tone

Nemeria: "what do you want Lucien? And why do you have my ward phone?!"

Lucien: "Hello too Nemeria"

Nemeria: "Lucien! What the bloody Hell are you doing with my ward?"

Lucien: "Relax! I just pass by to say Hello. You know with all that 'so long no see'. But imagine my surprise when I got here and you are not there. Your ward told me that you were in New Orleans with the Mikaelson ooh and most of all your ward is going to be a daddy !" He yelled at the end.

Nemeria: "Lucien if you touch one hair of Sergio so help me! I will kill you and we both know I have every mean to do so!" I snapped coldly.

Lucien: "sure I can imagine. But why are you with the Mikaelson that has never been the plan! Are you trying to outsmart me beautiful? Cause I can assure you. You will lose. I am always a step ahead of everybody!"

Nemeria sight and said: "calm down. We are not trying to bypass you. The plan is still on just a little bump in the road we need to fix"

Lucien: "that bump on the road was not even supposed to be there anymore. Two decades ago when I sent you too to extinguished the bloodline of that bloody witch you came back with two kids and one of them become your ward ! I can really easily snap is neck right now and…" I cut him

Nemeria: "Lucien! Don't you dare…"

Lucien: " I warn you Nemeria if you try anything to ruin my plan, I will hunt you down and I will shove the blood of Sergio's heir down your throat myself!"

Nemeria: "no need to remind me that my ward offspring is our weakness!"

Lucien: "I hope for you that you will kill that thing in uterus for the sake of all of us. Tristan is getting more cocky and arrogant each day. I want him gone! Actually I want his entire sire line gone."

Nemeria: "The plan has never been to kill the Originals but simply to put them in rest far from any danger or harm in order for us to become the ruler class. They have done their time and now we want more. We want to be at the top of the chain and this will be only possible if we take them down and lock them away."

Lucien: "That was the original plan of the Trinity but now we are all acting solo. Tristan is planning a big move. So is Aurora, we barely act civil toward each other because the Mikaelson won't tolerate chaos. If they know that a war is coming they will take us down. We have to take them down first."

Nemeria: "Well, we have a problem; first we need a witch, a powerful one with at least the power of hundred witches to take them down, secondly, Rebekah is missing. I have no idea where she can be. Lastly, they have Freya, a new sister, really powerful. I faintly felt a headache when she used it against me. With a little boost, I would have been down. I had to control myself as if I didn't feel anything. There are also the wolves, those beasts are their allies for now and I suspect the witches to be their allies too. My ward's baby mama is a witch and yet she came to the Mikaelson for protection"

Lucien: "We need to break those alliances. I already have someone spying the witches from inside"

Nemeria: "great now, we will take down the wolves and find Rebekah then I will kill Freya. She is too powerful."

Lucien: "How are Klaus and the baby?"

Nemeria: "Is it care or genuine concern that I perceive from you, right now, for your sire? Hahahahahahaha. So cute, he is fine, his baby too that werewolf slut who served him as a baby mama just give him a hard time right now. He cursed her and her husband I don't really know why but he is stressing about that"

Lucien: "I would have help him in order to gain his trust if I were you"

Nemeria: "Of course, you would. Did you know your sire has another son here, Marcel, a little bird informs me that he has opened a fight pit after the bloody welcome Alexis and I gave him. We could have killed him but it would have been obvious. Apparently he is king of the city too now. "

Lucien: "I will deal with Marcel personally in the mid time place your pawn strategically and get out of New Orleans. The trinity is coming and we better not find you there sweetheart."

Nemeria: "Don't be so dramatic and send Sergio over here. The sooner he got here the sooner he will convince his baby mama to come with us"

Lucien: "I am putting him in the next plane for NOLA, good bye Nemeria" he hangs up. I put my phone down and slid deeper in my bath. Alexis takes his clothes off and join me in the bath.

Lexis: "Are you worried about what Lucien said "

Nemeria: "The trinity has only be formed to be a vulgar copy of the original family. Over the century they gain in power while the originals make sure to keep the balance between each bloodline. Don't think for a second that I was going to let them rule over the entire vampire species after the originals. This has never been the plan. No, the plan is to let them come here, The Mikaelson will kill them for us that is for sure. And at the moment they won't see it coming we will take them. Lucien, Tristan and Aurora have different agenda therefore they will be struck down one by one. We just have to wait. We are going to be the ruling class after the Mikaelson, brother." I close my eyes and rest on top of lexis chest while he is massaging me when I heard

Klaus: " well well, what type of disturbing view do we have here?" he smirk

 **KLAUS POV**

I was on my to the nursery to check on Hope when I heard a conversation between Jackson and Hayley

Hayley: "I am going to be stuck into a wolf once more tonight and it kills me that for an entire month I won't be able to see her. I have missed so much of her life Jake."

Jackson: "I know Hayley, if I could take this pain away I would. I love you and it hurts me to see Hope and you separate. I should have protected you from Klaus and I didn't. Now the pack is divided. Nick, Aiden's brother told me that KURT is trying to start a revolution every second. People are listening to him. We might lose the pack if they found out the link is broken. Kurt is trying to challenge our position as Alpha"

Hayley: "This is all my fault; I hurt so many people trying to protect my daughter. The pack needs to see that we are with them no matter what."

Jackson: "I will go to the bayou and talk to them. You can stay here and take care of Hope. I love you Hayley and I will do anything for you and your daughter."

Hayley: "I love you too, Jake. I screw up everything and I am sorry for that trust me. I don't blame you for Freya and I want us to look past that."

Jackson: "sure" then a long silence follow. I stop listening. My knees got weak. What was I expecting anyway? By putting this curse on her, yes I was punishing her but I was also trying to protect her and keep her safe but she doesn't see that. I guess part of me thought that she cared about me. This is pathetic! Thinking that Hayley was falling in love with me while she can have Jackson or Elijah? They are better than me, I know that but for Hope, I will always try to be the better man. I have to convince Nemeria to break the spell. Hope deserves to have her mother too. I will deal with those wolves personally. But what if I hurt them and Hayley hates me after that. I don't care about Hayley anyway or what she thinks about me. My daughter security is at most importance and for her, I will hurt anyone.

I went to the twin's bedroom and there was no one in the room. I open the door of the bathroom and find them in the bath together, they eyes clothes doing god knows what a minute ago

Klaus: "well well, what type of disturbing view do we have here?" they didn't even flinch or open they eyes

Nemeria: " I presumed by now if you are here it's because you heard I almost kill that dog. No need to ruin my mood with a sermon. I had no intention to kill that animal. I know how much it's bother you that he is still alive"

Klaus: "Nonsense, I don't give a rat about Jackson, I need him to control the wolves and that is why you won't do anything to him." She vamp speed to me immediately and tilt her head on the side staring at me

Nemeria: "what is it with the wolves? Why do you care about controlling them"

Klaus: "well, I guess that is my business"

Nemeria: "Or you are afraid to hurt them because you don't want Hayley to hate you"

Klaus: "I don't care about Hayley or what feelings whatsoever she can have towards me"

Nemeria: "Really?" she said closing the space between us. She was so close that I could feel her breast against my torso.

Nemeria: "the wolves are a potential threat to you or worse your daughter and yet here you are not taking care of silencing any soul conspiring against you? What stop you or Elijah if it is not your care for Hayley. You taught me better. If you were still the Klaus Mikaelson that I knew you would have kill them all long time ago."

Klaus: " well who is stupid enough to kill his own army?"

Nemeria: " The wolves are not yours and their loyalty are not particularly in your favor right now. That is why you are so desperate to break Hayley's curse am i right? Let me strike a deal with you, I will help you with that little problem you have with the wolves and in exchange you will give me Eva."

Klaus: "Absolutely not, Eva is under our protection and therefore out of limit for you."

Nemeria: "but who is she to you anyway? It's not like she is a powerful witch or something so?"

Klaus: "she is Freya's protégé and my big sister can become very nasty when you take what's hers. It's a Mikaelson's trait if I may say"

Nemeria: "then, I want something else, in exchange, to break Hayley's curse"

Klaus: "What is it?" she takes me into a hug and whisper in my neck

Nemeria: "YOU" I glance at Lexis over her shoulder in the bath and notice how tense he was. He was barely containing is rage. To test his reaction I take one step closer to Nemeria and cup her butt. Furious, lexis stood up suddenly. I smile and vamp speed out of there with Nemeria. before he took one more step. By the racket coming out of the room he was really pissed.

When we got to my room, I push her on the bed and kneeled between her legs. Her body is perfect and I am not going to lie to myself to say that the price was really hard to pay.

Nemeria: "I know how sexy I am and I can also tell how much you enjoy what you see but are you going to do something or stare at me the whole time?" she said annoyed

Klaus:" make you wait has never been in my intention love. " I start to kiss her. Nemeria being a vampire has it perks: one I don't have to hold myself she obviously will not fall pregnant and second she won't get tired after the second round which was usually the time Cami did fall asleep. We make love in every inch of my room and by the sound she made. The whole compound knew what we were doing.

 **HAYLEY POV**

Jackson left for the Bayou to talk to the wolf and I joined Rebekah, Freya and Eva downstairs with Hope.

Freya: "glad you are here Hayley, we need to discuss how we are going to get Nemeria's blood. We have until 9 pm tonight."

Hayley: "okay, what do you propose?"

Eva: "she wants you two to become friend which I don't buy. Nemeria doesn't have friends she doesn't trust anyone so why becoming you friend is so Important all of the sudden"

Elijah: "Or Maybe befriend Hayley has never been her plan. She was probably trying to lure you both outside and take you down. She wants the baby and she hates Hayley so why take you out for a girl afternoon."

Freya: " I found that odd too. All we know is what she told us. We have no guarantee that her blood will work. What if she has just lie about her blood? Every cursed or spell have a loophole. Why Rebekah's baby is so important for her. Rebekah, you said the father of your child was scared that she found out for the baby. Now she wants to play happy family. I don't think that for a second. I think the baby has something she needs. Over the centuries she has killed witches all over Europe and now she wants a baby part witch? I bet you that this baby is the key"

Hayley: "So what do we do now?"

Lexis: "Nothing at all." We all stop talking when lexis entered the room. Not sure of how much he heard. He went to pour himself a glass of scotch then a second, a third and finally he gulp the entire bottle.

Hayley: "WOOOHH man, rough day I see. What's up with you?" he tilt his head and walk toward me slowly staring at hope than me alternatively until he kneeled before us. I put Hope against my shoulder and show him my hybrid eyes.

Lexis: " I wonder how he does that? Every time he has to come and ruin everything. Maybe if I hurt something he likes too he will understand that it is not okay"

Elijah: " lexis, I advise you to take a step back before I do something " Lexis look at Elijah blink a couple of time and start laughing

Lexis: "what do you think I could do Elijah? hurt a baby because, I don't like her father. I have done that but usually what I prefer to do is kill the child in front of the said father. Elijah vamp speeds to us grab Lexis by his neck and hit his head on the floor then he turn lexis to face him and put one foot on his neck.

Elijah: "this is the last warning. If you threat Hayley or Hope one more time I will have your head."

Lexis continues to look at Elijah and I saw a tear running down lexis' face. Elijah looked away and gave him his hand.

Elijah: "Where is Nemeria? We need her to break the curse"

Lexis: "I don't know why don't you ask Nicklaus?"

Elijah: "so that is all this is about? You are jealous of Klaus and Nemeria? Unbelievable, she is your sister do you people have no moral at all?"

Lexis: "we, vampires, are an abomination of the nature. Why would we be affected by society codes and morality, we don't need that. We are a superior race and as an original you should see things like that too"

Freya: "well we don't have time. There is only couple of hours left!"

Lexis: "if you are so worried about that damn curse why don't you ask your brother to hurry up? I am sure Hayley can tell how long it takes him usually isn't it? or better why don't you ask him to stop FUCKING MY SISTER ONCE AND FOR ALL !"

Elijah: "calm down Alexis. He is right someone need to talk to Klaus. And that will be you Hayley!"

Hayley: "Wait why me?"

Freya: "It is you curse after all and I am sure Klaus will be distracted enough to stop 'fucking Lexis dear sister' as he have so poetically said"

I sighed heavily and stood up to talk to Klaus this is very embarrassing. When I approach the door and I heard them. My stomach drop for some reason and I almost lost the courage. I scowl myself for reacting like this and knock loudly on the door

Hayley: "KLAUS! Open the door *BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM* we need to talk"

Klaus: "I am kind of busy love, wait for your turn or come back later little wolf"

Hayley: "What the hell Klaus!" I barged into the room and I regret immediately what I saw.

Nemeria on top of Klaus his hand on her waist and Nemeria kissing his neck. I cover my eyes and said

Hayley: "we need to talk right now!"

Nemeria: "well we are coming. Do you mind closing the door behind you? Thanks"

Hayley: "yeah, sure and by the way your brother is completely losing it downstairs so you might want to hurry up and calm him down. When he threaten Hope and I, Elijah has almost had to tear his head off"

Klaus and Nemeria: "What?!" I left them surprise and heard sheets and clothes moving obviously I got their attention at the end. I went back to the living room and Jackson entered too. He looked very exhausted I guess the meeting with the wolves didn't go as plan. But we will fix that.

Freya: "well?"

Hayley: "on their way!"

Lexis: "great!"

A few minutes later they enter the living room where we were all sitting

Nemeria: "Are you okay brother?" she cups his face but he didn't react at all. He just looked very angry and tense. Lexis leaned toward her and whispered

Lexis: "please let me go before I hurt you and kill myself. I can't even look at you when you have his scent all over you" he voice crack a little bit at the end and Nemeria drop her hands from his face. He passed her without another word, brush Klaus shoulder and left the compound.

Klaus was smiling clearly happy about the twin falling apart. Nemeria composed herself and erase the distressed face she had plastered across her face a second ago.

Klaus: "So, what is it?"

Freya: "we need Nemeria's blood. Right now"

Klaus: "Nemeria, love, your blood"

She looked at me, walk to Klaus and sit on top of him her bathrobe a little open. She clearly wasn't wearing anything under. She bites her wrist and said

Nemeria: "Come Hayley, let me do this for Klaus"

Hayley: "why don't you pour it into a glass?"

Nemeria: "because love that's what we are and that is what we do. We drink from the vein. Now do you want the cure or not?"

Hayley: "Does Jackson have to drink too?" I asked Freya.

Freya: "Yes, just to be sure at least."

Jackson: "This is crazy; I am not going to drink from a bloodsucking vampire"

Klaus: "No one cares about what you want Jackson. Actually if you along can stay stuck into a wolf form for the entire month that will be a bonus"

Hayley: "Jake, it's for the pack, please"

Nemeria: " So, Hayley are you drinking or what?" she said impatiently"

Hayley: "take a glass" and I give it to her.

Nemeria: "quite stubborn your little wolf Klaus, now I know why you are attracted to her."

Klaus rolled his eyes and take the glass,

Nemeria: " I didn't need werewolves toxic bite on my body anyway" she bite her wrist again and pour the blood in the glass Klaus was holding.

She gave the glass full to me. I drink half and gave the other half to Jackson. He frown first but then drink it in one gulp.

Klaus: "good, now how do we know it worked?"

Freya: "do you feel any different?"

Hayley: "I feel my wolf excited and anxious to get out like as if part of me was lock somewhere and now I am whole again and can't contain myself"

Freya: " And you Jackson? How do you feel?"

Jackson: "I feel normal like human even. It seems that I feel weaker than before the curse"

Freya: " I guess we will have to wait after 9 pm to be sure"

Nemeria:" it worked trust me"

A few hours later, we had the confirmation that it worked. I felt so relieved, finally, I will be able to enjoy the most important thing of my life.

Freya, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah were still in the living room after I put Hope to sleep and Jackson went to bed too.

Elijah: " let's celebrate this with…" Nemeria interrupts Elijah when she joined us by saying.

Nemeria; " I can't find my brother and he is not answering his phone." She said in a worried tone

Hayley: "obviously, he was pissed. I don't think he will attend your call right now" I said in a mocked tone

Klaus: " he is a grown man he will come back when he will feel like it. Right now he is seeking your attention and you are giving him just that. Relax love"

Nemeria: "this is just not my problem, and you better make it your priority too. When my brother is pissed he takes it on people as no one here seems hurt my guess is right now he is either killing the population of New Orleans or my personal favorite the witches. If he wanted to hurt me, he would have killed Eva; hopefully, Sergio my ward is not here so I am fine. But what about you Klaus! Where is Marcel?"

Hayley: "OMG, Hope" I gasped and run into the nursery. She was okay. I took her from the crib and lay her on my bed next to Jackson. There is no way I am going to let anyone hurt her.

 **KLAUS POV**

I am tired of people trying to make my home a war zone. I am going to kill these too very soon. I don't know how yet but soon. I call Marcel

Klaus:" hello, Marcel"

Marcel: "Klaus, what's up?"

Klaus: "do you have any info from Davina yet?"

Marcel: "she is a little bit pissed with me right now. And if she knows it's for you she will definitely don't do anything"

Klaus: "she better want to help us take them down. Alexis is on the loose and he likes to hunt and kill witches."

Marcel: "what happen?'

Klaus: "He is somewhat possessive about his sister and I happened to spend time with his sister so let just say he is not very happy right now and looking for comfort in mass murdering. By the way, I suggest you to come at the compound until we settle everything."

Marcel: "I don't know man, I better not find myself stuck in this chapter of the Mikaelson plus I have my men to look after too"

Klaus: " Okay but try to be safe. Anything magic related can't kill him but I bet a wooden stake will probably slow him down if he came after you"

Marcel: "alright bye"

When I hung up I heard Nemeria shouting at the parlor. Elijah and myself vamp speed out and Freya stay behind to protect Rebekah.

The court was filled with werewolves' corpse, apparently Hayley's pack. Alexis was cover in blood smiling at us

Lexis: " look what I have done of your army Nicklaus! Are you happy sister? I struck down all those dogs which dare conspire against my brother in law" he laughed.

Elijah and me didn't flinch at whole. It has been my plan all along but I could not do it myself and risk to lose Hayley loyalty so actually by showing that I cared he thought that it was an opportunity to hurt me.

Klaus: "good job lad you spare at Elijah to ruin a pair of his expensive boots in the swamp"

Hayley: " NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I WILL KILL YOU BOTH FOR THIS!"


End file.
